


it's not my birthday

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Car Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Porn With Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Tattoos, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: “It’s not my birthday.”"It is your birthday.”“It is not my birthday.”“It is definitely your birthday.”Taeyong sits up, grumbling to himself. “Give me a calendar. It’s not and I will prove it to-” Taeyong falls silent as Jongin offers his phone, showing that, indeed, today was the first of July. “Oh. Never mind. Happy birthday to me.”--or: taeyong forgot it was his birthday but jongin most definitly did not
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	it's not my birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kumjongin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/gifts).



> hello ah I have never written or even read a kaiyong before !! nor have i ever written taeyong before so i'm sorry if this sucks !!! this is a bday fic for a friend bc they DESERVE IT (and im so sorry if it sucks did i say that)
> 
> happy birthday Kumquat, you better have a good day or imma hunt you down or whoever ruins your day xx

**T** aeyong wakes up, confused and grumpy, as light floods the apartment bedroom. He groans, wondering if he forgot to close the curtains before he finally collapsed into bed. He debates getting up and closing them before the mattress dips. Taeyong dares to crack an eye open, allowing only the tiniest vision to his brain. Someone’s sat on the end of the bed, holding some kind of tray. They’re still slightly hunched over, ripping the curtains open. Taeyong thinks about raising his leg and kicking whoever it is a moment but that requires getting his leg out of the warm nest of the blanket. He groans instead, long and loud to show his discomfort. The person laughs, softly, just loud enough to be heard over his groan. They stand and put the tray down on the nightstand and then slowly sit next to him. A hand strokes through his hair and Taeyong shifts. 

“Hey, sleepy head, wake up.”

Oh yeah. The mysterious stranger is Jongin. His boyfriend. The boyfriend he moved in with a year ago. He’s dumb. Well, he’s not dumb, this is what happens when said boyfriend wakes him up from his slumber.

“It’s early, I don’t want to wake up.”

“Come on, I made you a birthday breakfast.”

“It’s not my birthday.”

“It is your birthday.”

“It is not my birthday.”

“It is definitely your birthday.”

Taeyong sits up, grumbling to himself. “Give me a calendar. It’s not and I will prove it to-” Taeyong falls silent as Jongin offers his phone, showing that, indeed, today was the first of July. “Oh. Never mind. Happy birthday to me.”

Jongin laughs, leaning in to gently kiss Taeyong’s forehead. “Happy birthday, you.” Jongin pulls the tray over and Taeyong raises his eyebrows. 

There’s a bowl of carefully prepared melons, cut into damn  _ hearts _ . There’s a small box of strawberry macaroons, a box of mint chocolate milk and a mocha milk. A handful of Taeyong’s favourite foods. He smiles, carefully popping a piece of melon in his mouth, looking up at Jongin. “You are a damn sappy bastard, you know that, right?”

“Well you are an amazing boyfriend and I’d like to ensure that you know you are an amazing boyfriend and amazing partner and deserve the world.”

“Hey, you can’t just serve me up something like this and then say  _ I _ deserve the world. Are you kidding me? That’s an oxymoron, look at this set up…  _ you _ deserve the world.”

“You know this is just going to end up in a fight of you do, no you do, no you do, right?”

Taeyong nods, grabbing his chopsticks to start eating his melon properly. “I guess we’ll have to settle on we both deserve the world, huh?”

Jongin laughs and settles against the bed frame, checking his phone as Taeyong eats. “I couldn’t get out of work today but I did manage to get off early so I’ll be home around four. We have reservations in that restaurant you love for six.”

“That’s so early to eat.”

“No, that’s a normal time to eat. You don’t know that because you work eighteen hours a day.” Jongin sticks his tongue out, grinning at Taeyong. “Either way, it’s the time we’re eating tonight. And by the time we get seated and get our appetisers and everything, it’ll be like six thirty, or maybe seven. So it’ll all work out.”

Tayeong shrugs, holding up a piece of melon for Jongin. He leans forward, ever so delicately taking the melon before leaning back. “Any recommendations on finding a present for the great Lee Taeyong?”

“I’m not answering that because I know you, you’ve had my birthday present since December.”

Jongin snorts, sipping a coffee that he must have snuck up with the tray. “You’re right, I do. You can have them maybe before dinner or maybe after dinner, or maybe I’ll make you wait until eleven fifty nine and then snatch it from you as the clock hits midnight because it won’t be your birthday any more.”

“Oh boy, what everyone dreams of for their birthday.”

Jongin laughs and leans in to press a kiss to Taeyong’s lips. Taeyong raises an eyebrow and leans back. “I thought you hated my morning breath?”

“You see, I hacked the system this time. You just finished all the melon, so your breath still has an ever slight tang of morning breath but it's overpowered by the sweetness of the melon.”

Taeyong snorts and rolls his eyes. “I see, well played.”

Jongin laughs and kisses Taeyong again before standing up and downing his coffee. “Alright, I have to get going or I’ll be late and I’ll be forced to do overtime tonight. I’ll see you around four thirty, birthday boy.”

Taeyong opens his box of macaroons, waving as he crunches down on one. “Have a good day, don’t punch any clients.” He takes a moment to take Jongin in now he’s on the plane of the living. He’s in one of his tighter-fitting suits. It’s the light grey one that hugs every one of his curves, the one that gives him the illusion that he’s just floating when he walks. The white shirt is pristine, making his skin seem even darker, more stunning than when he wears darker colours. Taeyong could jump him right now, but Jongin only wears this suit when he’s meeting clients. He wouldn’t want to ruin Jongin’s look for his clientele. But maybe when he gets home, Taeyong muses, staring at his ass as Jongin heads for the door. 

Jongin waves over his shoulder and disappears. Taeyong eagerly opens his mocha milk and stretches his legs out. He has a lot of work to do - unlike Jongin, he works online as a freelancer and takes way too many jobs at once and he needs to start getting through them. He supposes it is his birthday and he should get a chance to not do anything for the day, but he does have eighteen jobs waiting and another thirty he needs to look over to accept. He’ll probably accept them all. 

Taeyong groans and makes quick work of his breakfast before standing up. He doesn’t bother heading for the shower just yet, padding through to the kitchen in his pajamas and slippers. He stifles a yawn and decides that, actually, Jongin is a dick. He bought himself a coffee but wouldn’t bring Taeyong one after waking him up at six in the morning. What a jackass. 

Taeyong leaves the coffee machine to work and turns around before freezing. 

His laptop is  _ not _ where he left it on the kitchen counter. It’s gone, the space completely empty other than a small sticky note. 

_ Finders keepers. I know this was the only way to keep you from overworking and forgetting to get ready for our night out so:  
Give me a tap and I’ll give you some suds. I come in  **handy** when you’re covered in mud.  _

Taeyong blinks at what seems to be a riddle and groans, turning round to get a coffee. Jongin is going to have him running around the damn apartment all day and ensure he gets absolutely no work done. He sighs and sits at the counter, reading the clue over and over as he sips the much too hot coffee. His tongue will recover. Jongin won’t after Taeyong kicks his ass for this. 

Eventually, he gets up, heading into the bathroom for a shower, only to pause. He stares at the hand soap on the sink.  _ Give me a tap and I’ll give you some suds. I come in handy- _ . Taeyong snatches it up and turns it around. A tiny envelope is attached to the back with Taeyong’s name on it. 

Inside, he finds a gift card to get a tattoo from Ten and Taeyong almost drops the card in the sink. Ten is one of Seoul’s most up and coming tattoo artists. Taeyong helped out with some coding for his website and he’d wanted a tattoo from him ever since, but Taeyong never had time and when he did have time, he never had the cash because he hadn’t been working. Maybe he  _ won’t _ kick Jongin’s ass. 

Taeyong pulls out a slip of paper from the envelope.

_ ‘I am betting you found this one by accident. Don’t worry, all of them you can find by accident. Hope you enjoy this card. Next present? You can lay on me or sit, and put me up or down, I’m better with cushions, and I keep you off the ground.’ _

Taeyong heads back to the bedroom and slips the gift card into his phone case-wallet hybrid. He takes a moment to set a reminder on his phone to contact Ten before he looks at the clue in his hand. He peruses over it for a moment before he clicks. The balcony furniture. It’s the only thing they have with cushions that they can fold and put away. He heads outside and unfolds all the chairs, studying through the cushions. Sure enough, one has a much bigger bulge in the cushion interior and Taeyong unzips it. 

He pulls out a bag and sits down, studying it. Opening it, he freezes when he finds one of the designer shirts from Prive. Prive was a brand Taeyong had helped with and he's always wanted a shirt from them since he saw their designs; their prices could almost be called extortionate, though, and he gave up on that dream a while ago.. Another slip of paper falls out the sleeve of the shirt and Taeyong picks it up.

_ ‘Ah, I’m sure you’re wondering where I got all of these. I’ll tell you over dinner. Don’t worry, you’ll find your laptop at the end of this hunt. You’ll have time to get work done, I just thought this would be fun and also gets you off that laptop for a little while. Next: I go round and round, spinning and spinning, if you don’t like wrinkles, I’ll keep you grinning.’ _

Taeyong heads back inside, depositing the shirt on the dresser, folded neatly. He has a feeling he should wait; he’ll likely have a lot more to come that needs putting away somewhere. Plus part of him wants to share a photo on Instagram and make his friends jealous at how much Jongin has spent on him. Seriously, a four hour session with Ten is 830 thousand Won alone and the shirt is 100 thousand. 

Taeyong finds himself grinning, probably like a child on Christmas, as he runs for the laundry room. He rips the dryer door open to find a shoe box inside. Shoes? He’s not too big a fan of shoes. 

He takes the box back to the bedroom and sits down, opening it. Inside are a pair of hand painted  _ Howl’s Moving Castle _ sneakers. Taeyong swallows, looking over every detail. They’re absolutely beautiful and Taeyong can’t believe it. He carefully puts them down, ever so careful not to scuff them. He pulls out the accompanying letter and smiles. 

_ ‘This one is a joint present between me and your friend, Lucas. He said you’d adore these and he worked on them with you in mind. Hope you love them; I think the colour scheme goes well with the Prive shirt. Your next clue: Paper comes in, and paper comes out, but adding words in between is what I’m all about’ _

Taeyong sprints for the printer and pulls the tray open to find a tiny box. Inside is a pair of spiked earrings - these are nothing fancy, Taeyong can tell, but they’re the kind of trashy, spiky earrings he loves to wear and loves to play with. He smiles softly, running the metal over his fingers with a grin. Jongin really knows how to spoil him. The presents are amazing but this small cheap one… Yeah, Jongin knows him through and through.

The next envelope sends him to the bag of dog food. 

Inside is a box and two envelopes and Taeyong grins. This time, he grabs an envelope and rips it open. Jongin apparently expected him to do this as the card inside only reads  _ please feed Ruby, Jjangah, Monggu and Jjanggu, I didn’t want to wake them this early.  _

Taeyong scoffs. Sure, he won’t wake the dogs up but will wake  _ him _ up at six in the morning. He sets the other envelope and box on the counter before setting out all the food, calling the pups to come and eat before he sits down. He opens the box and almost falls off his chair as he stares. It’s a new state of the art laptop-tablet hybrid. It’s one he’s been wanting for ages, one that would be better for him to work on and get his work done without being hunched over a laptop the entire time. He can’t believe Jongin actually got him one… he’d always just thrown it aside as it was too expensive. 

He opens the envelope as he waits for the laptop to boot up.  _ And that’s all I had for your scavenger hunt! I already hacked your old laptop and moved everything over, the laptop is set up to your exact specifications that you love. I was going to get a keyboard cover and everything but I didn’t know what you’d prefer, so my Amazon is logged in, feel free to grab one off there, whatever you want. Birthday treat and don’t you dare say I’ve already spent too much. See you later x _

Taeyong reads it over in shock before looking at the desktop loading before him. Sure enough, his desktop is set up the exact same way as his old laptop with the same picture of him and Jongin, buried under their dogs that he’s had for years. He clicks through to find a bunch of his work… also done. Jongin must have patched up a few writing pieces he needed to finish and looked at the grades he had to give for the small online coding course he runs. His workload has been cut down by at least four hours alone and Taeyong feels a wait lift off his shoulders. Maybe he should get Jongin to help him out more. 

Taeyong hops up and puts all his presents away, deciding he’ll definitely take a better look and photo of them all later before hopping into the shower. He’s out and dried within ten minutes and he heads back into the main room, collecting his laptop from the table. He settles on the couch, coffee in hand, and opens his folder of stuff he still needs to do. Before he starts, he makes sure to set an alarm ten minutes before Jongin is due home and then lays back, starting to work through his jobs and his seventy item long to do list.

Jongin’s idea definitely worked - he’s starting an hour later than he usually would but with luck, he’ll finish much sooner with the stuff Jongin completed for him.

* * *

Taeyong groans as the internet cuts out for the eighth time that day and finally gives up, shutting his laptop. He needs to get off the couch, for one, and he needs to get some fresh air. Looking over the room, the dogs are curled up asleep on their large dog bed and definitely don’t look like they’re in the mood for a walk. Taeyong pouts and gets up to refill his coffee before he pauses. He thinks about the old stamp set he got a few years ago at Christmas and goes to unearth it from the closet. It takes him longer than he’d like but he finally emerges victorious. He stretches his back as he heads into the living room, glancing at the clock; it’s barely noon, so he still has plenty of time until Jongin gets home.

He drops to his knees next to the dogs and ever so careful grips Ruby’s front left paw. He presses it in the stamp ink and then on paper, cooing at her as she looks up. Her face is the epitome of  _ what the hell are you doing _ and he can’t help but chuckle. He’s quick to wipe her paw over with a baby wipe until it’s perfectly clean and then repeats the action with the others. He carefully writes which paw is which under them and then grabs his phone from the bedroom and settles down. He dials Ten’s number and bites his lip. Monggu gets up and yawns, plodding across the kitchen to jump onto the sofa with Taeyong, curling up against his hip. He’s surprised when the line is answered.

“Hello?”

“Uh, hi, Ten? It’s Taeyong, the guy who did your coding.”

“Oh hey, is there something wrong?"

“Oh, no, uh, my boyfriend got me a gift card for your shop and I was wondering when would be a good time to book in. I know what I want.”

“Now is good. It’s a walk-in day and I have no walk-ins. I can pencil you in.”

“Yeah, that would be great, I can be there in like... Maybe ten minutes?”

“See you then. Don’t forget the gift card or I’ll charge you out the ass.”

Taeyong laughs at the gentle teasing tone of Ten’s sentence before he hangs up. He slips into a simple shirt and jeans, grabbing one of his too big hoodies. He hesitates but slips into his new sneakers and smiles - they’re his exact size, Lucas most definitely did make these with him in mind. He takes a moment to admire them in the mirror before he heads back to the living room, slipping his phone in his pocket. He immediately gets it back out, checking the gift card is definitely there and then pushes it back in his hoodie pocket. The dogs don’t bother to look up as he leaves, and he can’t help but chuckle as he makes sure the apartment door is locked. 

He immediately heads back inside, kicking himself internally as he quickly picks up the pawprints and then heads back out. He makes quick work of the stairs and heads out into the day, wincing at how bright the sun is. There’s probably less cloud cover, but it definitely takes Taeyong effort to not hiss as it assaults his eyes. He considers his options as he starts down the street.

He and Jongin live at the end of a long, long street and at the other end of that street is the start of their shopping district. It takes about twelve minutes to walk, he can do it in seven if he speed walks. Ten’s shop is just down this road and then the first shop on the first turn left. He could call a taxi and be there in two minutes, but the driver may take forever getting there. Taeyong shrugs and speeds up his usual walking speed, enjoying the summer heat on his back. Thankfully, there’s enough of a chill in the air that his hoodie helps keep his skin a comfortable temperature. He pauses halfway down the street to smile at a stray cat, holding out his fingers with a soft  _ psps _ . To his delight, it comes over, meowing softly, rubbing its head across Taeyong’s hand. 

He gets up, almost sad to leave the animal before he heads off down the street again. Maybe he should buy some cat food on the way back, or some little treats for it. He speeds up as much as he dares; he doesn’t want to run or jog, but he also doesn’t want to power walk. He turns the corner and stops outside the parlour and looks up. Ten is sat at his desk, sketching something by the looks of things and Taeyong gently opens the door.

“You said ten minutes, it’s been eight.”

“It’s my birthday present, I’m excited.”

Ten snorts, looking up with a grin. “You got your design?”

Taeyong holds the paper out, walking over to the desk and setting it down. Ten looks it over with a smile. “You want their names or just the prints?”   
  
“Just the paw prints, please.”   
  
“Gift card?”   
  
Taeyong pulls his phone out of his pocket and pulls it out, holding it out. Ten checks it over nodding. “So that fit guy in the suit is your boyfriend?”

“Not sure if I should be jealous or flattered that you’re referring to him as  _ that fit guy _ but yes, that’s Jongin.”

Ten laughs. “Relax, I have my own partner. Meant as a compliment, nothing more.”

Taeyong smiles and stretches out. “Where do you want me?”

“Go sit on that tattoo chair and I’ll be right over. Where are these going?”

“I was hoping for two on each wrist, doesn’t matter which doggo goes on which wrist.”

“Duly noted, go sit down and I’ll be over in a second.”

Taeyong nods and walks through a small swing door, pausing a moment to read the sign on it.  _ You are now in a tattoo only zone. Leave your bullshit behind the door _ .

He chuckles and hops onto the chair, swinging his legs as he looks around. The walls are adorned with maybe a hundred different drawings and pictures of tattoos. “Did you do all of these?”

Ten makes a soft  _ hmm _ before walking into the area. “Yep. All of these were drawn or tattooed by me. All of these are one of my prides and joys. It took a ton to get up to where I am and I love every stroke I’ve done.”

Taeyong looks around in awe, studying as many of them as he can.

“Right, whichever arm you wanna start with on this stand.”

Taeyong looks to Ten and at the stand and sheds his hoodie. He looks at his wrists for a moment before placing his left arm on the leather. Ten starts applying a sheet to his wrist, slicking it down before gently peeling it off. “How does that look?”

Taeyong looks over the placement of the first paw print and nods. “I love it there.” 

Ten turns, setting up a small pot of black ink and adjusting something on his gun before turning back. “This is going to sting or hurt a lot or feel like a constant cut. Or it might not hurt at all. Depends on the person. You good?”

Taeyong swallows and sighs. “Yeah, go ahead, just get it done as quickly as possible.” He bites into his lip as Ten nods and pushes something, the gun whirring to life.

The first stroke is nothing but pure pain, a feeling of slicing and he grits his teeth. He refuses to be one of those horrendous tattoo customers that get videoed and put online for everyone to laugh at and get judged and banned from other parlours. He opens his eyes and focuses on the art around him, taking in as many little details as he can. Ten’s passion for his work can really be seen in every single piece of work he’s done. He’s definitely going to need to get a piece of work Ten himself has drawn one day.

“Alright, let me place the second one and then we can finish up this wrist and wrap it.”

Taeyong whips his head round, blinking slightly. “Wait, it’s done?”

“Yep, Ruby’s paw print is forever on your wrist.”

Taeyong smiles as he notices it and nods when Ten leans back to show the placement of Jjangah’s paw print. The first stroke is, again, painful, but it fades after a moment, and Taeyong relaxes. The bell above the door sounds and Taeyong looks around before he bursts into smiles.

Ten grunts. “Sit down, I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Taeyong grins. “Lucas! Long time, no see.”

Lucas waltzes over and through the doors as if he owns the place. “Hey man, happy birthday. What are you doing here?”

“Jongin got me a gift card for my birthday.Thank you so much for the shoes, god, I absolutely adore them.”

“Do they fit alright? I can mess around with another pair if you need a better fit.”

“They fit absolutely perfectly, I love them. I’m wearing them right now, I’ll show you when I can move.”

“You can’t be in here.” Ten sounds disgruntled, cutting off the conversation as he sits back. “I’m working, you can’t be here distracting me.”

Lucas giggles and ruffles Ten’s hair as he stands up to get some cling film. “You’re so cute when you’re grumpy.” 

“I’m going to ban you from my shop.”

Lucas rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to Taeyong. “Boyfriends, huh.” 

Taeyong looks between the two. “You’re dating?” 

Lucas nods and drapes himself across the chair Ten was just sitting in. “Going on three years. We met a while back at a course for running your own art business. He looked so cool and menacing with all his tattoos and then I got to know him and he’s just a pretty little cat.”

Ten rolls his eyes as he carefully rubs a cream over Taeyong’s left wrist. “Why are you here, Lucas?”

“Can’t a man want to spend time with his boyfriend?”

“Not when he’s being weird with my clients.”

“Hey, Taeyong is one of my best friends.”

“And I don’t know him that well and he’s an ex-employee and a client to me.”

Taeyong has to suppress a laugh as he watches them both. They work well together, bickering like an old married couple almost. Ten shoos Lucas away, carefully placing the next two tattoos on Taeyong’s wrist before he gets to work. Lucas perches next to them, chattering about how he’s trying to convince Ten to take him on a holiday when the college season starts again and he won’t have to worry about missing appointments. Taeyong takes Lucas’ sides and then hisses when a line hurts more than it was. Ten gives him an innocent look before returning. He finally pulls back, creaming and wrapping Taeyong’s right wrist and then stretches. “You’re all done.”

Lucas hops up, grinning. “Good, because I’m on instructions from Jongin to take you out for lunch.”

Taeyong raises his eyebrow as he ties his hoodie around his waist, following Ten to the reception desk. “Jongin is hell bent on refusing to let me work on my birthday, huh?”

“He said you need a day off and now of all days was perfect. He wants you to be nice and relaxed for dinner. Something about how you always rant about how much work sucks when he can convince you to go out in the evenings.”

Taeyong pouts and turns to Ten. “How many more hours do I have on the gift card?”

“Three and a half hours.”

“Can you book me in for whenever’s good for you? I love your designs, I’d love to just have any form of flower pattern you can create.”

“Sounds good to me, I’ll have Lucas text you. The number you called me on is your cell?”

“Yep, that’s my cell number.”

Ten nods. “I’ll send you some ideas and sketches a little later.”

Taeyong nods and takes his gift card back. Lucas immediately latches onto his shoulders, pushing him towards the door. “Thank you for taking good care of him, Ten!”

“Yeah, yeah, get out of my shop before I have you doing inventory, Cas.”

Taeyong laughs as he’s pushed outside, shaking his head. “And hey, for the record,  _ Cas _ , I don’t rant about work  _ every _ time Jongin takes me out. Only like… eighty seven percent of the time.”

Lucas makes an  _ mhm _ , exaggerated as though he doesn’t believe Taeyong. “Anyway, lunch is on me birthday boy and - oh my god, you’re wearing my shoes!” 

Lucas starts babbling as he walks, talking about the different colours and how hard Howl was to stencil on, and how much fun it was, and how he knew they’d be Taeyong’s favourite pair that he’d ever made. Taeyong can’t stop laughing as they enter the local Subway, ordering and finding a seat quickly. 

“So, how was the scavenger hunt this morning?”

“Dude, Jongin spent like… a good hundred of thousand on me alone for just the scavenger hunt and I still have no idea if he has more presents for me.”

“What did he get you?”

“Well, the gift card for Ten, he got me a prive shirt and a new laptop?”

Lucas stares, mid bite of his foot long. “Are you two polyamorous or is Jongin, or is Jongin looking for a sugar baby-”

Lucas chokes as someone slaps him round the back of the head, turning around to see Ten with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. Taeyong snorts and slurps his cola. “Busted.”

“Can you try and return this one still  _ faithful _ ?”

Taeyong shrugs. “I’ll do my best but you know what Lucas is like. A puppy with the eyes of a magpie.”

Ten laughs, much less serious outside of the parlour, and shakes his head. “Yeah yeah. Don’t fuck Jongin and I’ll take you on that cruise holiday you want.”

Lucas perks upright, eyebrow raised. “How do I know you’re being serious?”

“Guess you’ll have to trust me.”

Lucas rolls his eyes but leans up. Ten leans down and presses a kiss to Lucas’ lips, squeezing his shoulder. He waves and then disappears, heading back down the street and Taeyong sighs. “You two work so well together, you’re adorable.”

“Want what we have?” Lucas bats his eyelashes before he takes a slightly too-big bite and starts choking on his lettuce.

“Oh, boy, isn’t Ten lucky with you. How elegant.”

Lucas takes a moment to recover before he flicks an olive at Taeyong. Taeyong manages to dodge but hears a splutter from someone behind him and focuses on his sandwich. Lucas ducks down, tapping at his phone to try and look like it wasn’t him as they stifle their laughter. 

Taeyong sighs and rests his chin on his palm. “You know, Jongin even sat and did some of my grading and a bunch of my written pieces I had to submit for clients. I didn’t have to edit anything, I just had to submit them. He’s amazing.”

“I want a boyfriend like Jongin.”

“Yeah, well hands off, he’s mine.”

Lucas sighs, dramatic, pressing his hand to his forehead and starts on a babble about how he’s just ordered the entire Studio Ghibli collection and Taeyong needs to come around for a week straight. Taeyong listens to how they’re both freelancers and one week of no work won’t harm them. How they’re going to watch every movie in order of release, how they’re going to order inhumane amounts of pizza and eat until their stomachs burst. They’re going to have so much soda their veins don’t push blood but cola and lemonade and there’ll be so much green tea ice cream that when Taeyong finally eats it all, it’ll no longer be his favourite. 

“That sounds really fun, actually. Let me know when they come in, I’ll finish up whatever work I have going and make sure I don’t do any more jobs. Sounds like it’ll be a great time. I’m not entirely sure we can finish  _ all _ the movies in a week, though.”

Lucas shrugs, scrunching up his wrapping and leaning back to push it in the bin next to him. He slurps his soda for a moment, chewing his last mouthful. “We can make a good push at it. We can do another week or something after this one. Besides, ever since you nagged me to join that anime tracking site and I’m literally  _ eight months _ behind you in time watched, I need to catch up. And re-watches don’t count to your time, I’m pretty sure, so it sucks to be you!”

“You do know I don’t care too much about how much I’ve watched. I just like having a cohesive list of everything I’ve watched and what I rated it for when Netflix updates what new anime they have.”

Lucas waves his hands. “Listen, I don’t care, I’m going to take you over eventually.”

Taeyong snorts and finishes his cola, sighing. “If you insist.” He stands, stretching. “I have to get home. I want to walk the dogs and nap for a bit, the whole not screaming whilst I was being tattooed was more exhausting than I thought.”

“Want me to walk you back?” Lucas stands, discarding their trash and stacking their trays. 

Taeyong shakes his head, stifling a yawn. “I’ll text you when I’m back.”

Lucas waves bye and disappears, heading back towards Ten’s shop.

Taeyong groans a little at the way his back cracks as he starts walking but heads outside. It doesn’t take him too long to get home and he’s quick to hook the dogs up on their harnesses and leashes. To his surprise, the dogs all start pulling to go home once they’ve gone around the block and done their business. Taeyong shrugs it off and herds the dogs back up to the apartment where they all promptly lay down in their bed and nap once more. The summer mugginess must be getting to them. Taeyong makes sure to fill all the water bowls, dropping a few ice cubes in each one before he throws his hoodie on the couch.

He’s not sure why he’s so exhausted - probably the heat, he assumes - but he strips back down to his underwear and collapses on the bed, yawning into the pillow. He manages to remember to send a quick text to Lucas, letting him know he’s home safe, before his eyes shut, refusing to stay open another second as their silk sheets lull him back to sleep.

* * *

Taeyong wakes up to the sound of snuffling in his ear. He groans a little and rolls over, coming face to face with Ruby. She sits, wagging her tail and giving a small bark. Taeyong smiles and gently pulls her onto his chest with a smile. “Hey, girl.” Ruby lays down, tail still wagging and Taeyong raises an eyebrow. She starts licking at his face, delicately lapping at his chin. She avoids his mouth as she stands and then gently bites down on his nose, making him laugh. He carefully rolls onto his side, letting her slip off, scratching her behind her ear. “Was that a happy birthday?”

Ruby yips, tongue sticking out her mouth as her tail wags and Taeyong can’t help but smile. “You’re a good girl, the bestest girl, yes you are, you’re my special girl, yes you-”

Taeyong breaks off as Jjangah appears on the bed, ears drooping. “Oh I’m sorry sweetheart, was I not giving you attention? Or was it because I said Ruby was the best girl?”

Jjangah yaps and Taeyong is sure Jongin feeds his dogs some special food that makes them some form of enhanced life form that can understand humans.

“Well, what I meant Jjangah is that Ruby is  _ my _ bestest girl and you are  _ Papa’s _ bestest girl-” He’s cut off with a small growl and Jjangah sits. Taeyong could swear for a moment that she’s actually  _ glaring  _ at him and he swallows. “Both of you are absolutely amazing girls and the best girls in the entire dog world.”

She seems content with that, standing and daintily trotting over to sit between Ruby and Taeyong. Taeyong can’t help but smile, gently stroking down her back. “Now we’ve cleared that up, where’s my happy birthday from you, huh?”

Jjangah sniffs his cheek for a moment before giving him one little lick on his cheek. “I’ll take it, thank you, Jjangah. Bestest poodle-” Taeyong thinks better. Jjangah is a toy poodle, Monggu is a poodle and Jjangu is a toy poodle. He doesn’t need those two coming in and giving him the stink eye as well. He stretches, wincing as he feels his joints expand and click, and yawns a moment before he sits up. 

It’s in this moment that Taeyong realises that if his life was a horror film, he’d be the first to die. 

The hallway light is on as the sun begins dipping slightly and the shower runs, indicating either someone is in his house or the dogs have developed some kind of new paws. He slowly gets up, creeping to the bathroom door. He takes a deep breath and pushes the door open, peering in.

_Jongin_.

Jongin is under the shower, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, letting the water run down him. He looks exhausted; he must have had a long day at work. Taeyong pouts and moves to join him in the shower before he pauses, staring at the clingfilm around his new tattoos.

“Yeah, you can’t come in with those.”

Taeyong looks up to find Jongin smiling at him before he turns off the shower. He steps out and wraps himself in a towel with a yawn. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

Taeyong shakes his head, leaning against the radiator. “Ruby did. She wanted some attention.” 

Jongin dries off, making a noise of acknowledgement before he stands up. He quickly dresses, and then pulls Taeyong into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Did you find all your presents?”

“I think so... I got to the laptop, at least.”

“There should have been five.” Jongin grins.

Taeyong smiles and nods “Then I got them all. Thank you, you spoiled me. And the hunting was really fun too.”

Jongin pulls away to yank a brush through his hair. “You don’t need to thank me, you deserve them.”

Taeyong chuckles and tilts his head. “Hey… Just wondering, how did you afford it all?”

“Well, I got a promotion at work. I got a massive amount in advance,” Jongin shrugs. “Your birthday was coming up so I thought that it’d be a nice change.”

Taeyong smiles and closes the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist, pressing his forehead against the damp skin. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Stop that, of course you do.”

Jongin drops the hairbrush on the sink and turns to hold Taeyong against his chest. Their embrace doesn’t last long; the dogs eventually get bored, sniffing through and looking to them for attention. Taeyong scrunches his nose. “I’ve walked you four today.”

Jjangah and Monggu bar, tails wagging and Jongin laughs. “I’ll take them-”

“-Let’s go together, it’ll be nice.”

Jongin raises an eyebrow and smiles, nodding. Taeyong raises an eyebrow back and Jongin laughs. “I just thought you’d want to go back to bed.”

“I’d rather spend time with you.” Taeyong smiles and heads back to the bedroom, finding his clothes from earlier and pulling them back on. Jongin joins him, both of them dressing in silence before they head to the kitchen, collecting all the leashes. The dogs start barking the moment they realise what’s going on and Taeyong laughs. He struggles to get Ruby’s leash on for a moment before he manages to stand. He takes Jjangah’s lead from Jongin and they head out. The sun is still shining, warm on the two as they head to the nearby park.

The dogs run ahead as far as their leashes will allow them, sniffing around and yipping at the two to hurry up. They jog slightly, letting the dogs have a bit of a run before they eventually reach the fenced off dog area. They settle on a bench and take the leashes off, letting them have a proper run around. Taeyong yawns a little and relaxes against Jongin, smiling when Jongin’s arm wraps around his shoulder.

“How are you so tired, you slept all day.”

“You woke me up like half an hour early.”

“You’re hopeless, Yonggie, you know?”

Taeyong snorts but falls silent. Jongin falls silent, giving Taeyong his peace and Taeyong can’t help but smile. Moments like this are what he loves; quiet moments, where there isn’t any need for conversation, where they just find comfort in one another’s presence. Jongin’s arm shifts, his hand moving to gently stroke through Taeyong’s hair. There aren’t many people around; it’s quiet. The only sounds Taeyong can hear are the general noises around him; the trees rustling in the wind, the dogs barking and running around, and Jongin’s breathing. It’s comforting, relaxing, and before Taeyong knows it, he’s being shaken awake.

“Taeyong, we’ve got thirty minutes to get home, get dressed and get to the restaurant.” 

Taeyong jumps up, blinking rapidly. “How long was I asleep?” He grabs Ruby’s leash, rushing forward and calling her. Jongin manages to grab Monggu and Jjangah and Taeyong manages to whistle Jjanggu over. They jog back out of the park and Jongin glances back. “You were asleep for like an hour. You looked too peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Taeyong sticks his tongue out and quickly rushes past Jongin as he gets the door open. He lets the girls off their leashes and rushes to the bedroom, yanking his shirt over his head. Jongin rushes past him and dives into the closet - he ends up on the floor, an empty box from when they moved in attacking him. Taeyong can’t help but burst into laughter, having to sit down on the bed as Jongin looks around, bewildered.

Jongin composes himself and jumps up, brushing himself off before quickly breaking the box down. “Take the damn thing out to the recycling on the way to the car.”

They dress quickly, silently, and Taeyong rushes back to the kitchen once he’s ready. He manages to get the dogs to settle down, makes sure their food and water bowls are full and then grabs the car keys. Jongin joins him and they head back out. Jongin throws the box in the recycling with a bit too much aggression in his movement and Taeyong snorts as he gets in the car.

Jongin glares at him, pouting as he gets in the driver’s seat, taking the keys from Taeyong. “The damn thing attacked me.”

“If you took them out when I told you a  _ year _ ago when we moved in, it wouldn’t have would it?”

Jongin pouts harder and turns his attention to the road.

They just manage to make their reservation, both of them rushing in the door just minutes before they’re due to be there. The host looks at them, obviously slightly alarmed and Jongin has to stifle his laughter. “Kim Jongin, table for two?”

She checks her clipboard over before ushering them to follow her. Taeyong lets his hand slip into Jongin’s as they navigate around tables. They’re led to a quiet table in the corner and Jongin pulls away to pull out Taeyong’s chair, smiling. Taeyong blushes slightly but gets distracted by the wine list being told to them. Jongin sits down, his head tilted slightly as he listens before nodding. “Whatever is your most expensive, please.”

She nods and disappears and Taeyong raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

Jongin shrugs. “Why not? Tonight’s special.”

“So this promotion.. What’s it about?”

“I now actually deal with the clientele but the high tier ones. So instead of pushing their paperwork and sometimes meeting an errand boy, I actually meet with the bosses now.”

Taeyong smiles. “God, that’s amazing. You’ve hated doing all that paperwork and it always keeps you late… You have an assistant now to do your paperwork?”

Jongin nods, stretching out a little in his chair. “Some new kid to the company called Sehun. Pretty sure he’s already screwing Chanyeol, you remember my supervisor?”

Taeyong snorts and shakes his head a little. “You think it’s something dodgy?”

“I think Sehun knows what he wants, likes the look of Chanyeol and gets a small added bonus of Chanyeol being utterly whipped for him.”

Taeyong laughs and looks up as their waiter appears and introduces himself. He pours their wine glasses and offers them menus, disappearing as quickly as he appeared. Taeyong settles to look over the menu, the couple falling into comfortable silence. 

Taeyong has only gotten through about a third of the menu when the waiter appears again, notebook in hand. “Are you ready to order?”

“No-”

“We’ll take some Kalguksu, Chinese hot pot, the fried chicken share dish and the shared roast duck course, please.”

The waiter nods and takes the menus, disappearing again and Taeyong raises his eyebrow as he looks at Jongin. “Our favourites… You’ve had this evening planned for a while.”

Jongin laughs and picks up his glass of wine. “I have been. A toast.”

Taeyong raises his own glass, clinking it with Jongin’s. “To another year older.”

“To another year of journey and adventure.”

Taeyong takes a sip of the wine, before holding the glass away from him, nodding. “That’s really good wine. I guess the more expensive, the better it is.”

“That is the general rule for a lot of alcohol.”

Taeyong shrugs, taking another sip before laughing. “So, how was your day?”

“It was alright, I suppose. I’m working on a contract with a guy from- ah, non-disclosure agreement. From a very affluent company which could really boost us. I think I stayed in his good books the entire meeting so it might be good. It could really do us some good.” 

“That’s brilliant, Jongin, that’s awesome. I’m so proud of you.”

Jongin waves his hand with a smile, a soft blush tinting his cheeks. “Please, it’s just the job.”

Taeyong jumps in his seat as the waiter appears again, hands full of food and he leans back. His eyes almost pop out of his head as he sees the size of the portions - they’re slightly bigger than a normal restaurant and he can tell by the smell that the ingredients used are better than others. His mouth waters and he has to stop himself lunging at the Kalguksu. He waits until the waiter has left and quickly picks up a serving spoon before Jongin clears his throat.

Taeyong looks up, pausing, to find the hot pot has a metal note holder coming from the lid. He picks up the envelope in it and turns it round to find his name on it. “What did you do now?”

“Open it.”

Taeyong carefully rips the envelope open and pulls the paper inside out. His breathing hitches when he reads what they are. “These are tickets to Drake. VIP tickets to Drake. In America. Next month.”

“Happy birthday, Yonggie.”

Taeyong smiles and leans over; Jongin closes the gap and presses their lips together. Jongin cups his cheek, ever so slightly and Taeyong feels his heart flutter in his chest. Jongiin leans back, smiling, his eyes full of adoration and Taeyong looks down, busying himself with getting a serving of hot pot.

* * *

They finally stumble out of the restaurant, stomachs aching from how much they’ve eaten. Taeyong groans as the cool night air wraps around them, bowing his head slightly as Jongin opens the car door for him. He gets in and buckles his seat belt, leaning back in the seat. It doesn’t take long for them to be on the road, heading back to the apartment. “Today was amazing, Jongin, thank you.”

Jongin snickers. “It’s not over yet.”

Taeyong tilts his head, watching Jongin as he drives, trying to take in any information he can from the look on his face as the street lights illuminate him. His face is unreadable, no hint of what is yet to come on his face and Taeyong pouts. “Give me a clue.” 

“We’re almost there. You’ll see. You’ll like it, I’m pretty sure.”

Taeyong makes a soft  _ mhm _ and relaxes in his chair. He watches as Jongin drives to a more wooded area, secluded, and he quirks an eyebrow. “Is this safe?”

“As safe as it can be.” 

Taeyong nods and looks around as Jongin starts slowing down, pulling into a clearing. He doesn’t see anything around that could hint some kind of surprise or a birthday party, or some new fancy car Jongin bought him. “Why are we here?”

“Glove compartment.”

Taeyong shoots Jongin a questioning look but he opens it, bursting into laughter. He pulls out a bottle of lube and looks at him. “So either you brought me out to the middle of the woods for some really cramped car sex or you keep lube in the car because you’re boning one of your secretaries.” 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t find out about the secretary like this.” Jongin mocks horror, covering his mouth and closing his eyes before laughing. “Nah, none of the secretaries are single and the one who is I’m pretty sure is screwing half the available staff members.” 

Taeyong laughs before turning. “Car sex, huh. You do know this car is way too small for you and you’re going to get bruised?”

“That does not matter because you are small enough for it and you won’t get harmed but it and today is your day.”

“Why car sex?”

“You said before you wanted to try it and we normally celebrate our birthdays with an exciting round so I thought why not. If not I can take us home and I can screw you in the shower till your legs can’t hold you up.”

“Get those pants around your knees, lover boy.”

Jongin laughs and undoes his seatbelt, leaning back to undo his belt. He pulls his chair back, lowering the back so he’s half laying down and Taeyong shifts into the back seat. He quickly sheds his pants and underwear and uncaps the lube bottle. He spreads some across his fingers and bends himself as best he can in the seat. Biting his lip, Taeyong forces two fingers into himself, gasping as the chill of the lube. He stretches himself as quickly as he dares without hurting himself. It’s rougher with two fingers straight away but the burn feels amazing. He knows it’s going to be better soon - there’s not enough room in the car to properly lube himself and Jongin is  _ thick _ . The burn is going to be exquisite. 

Taeyong pumps a third finger in and out of himself a few times before he pulls them out. It takes him self restraint; restraint he doesn’t think he has in him until he sees the sight of Jongin, pumping his cock slightly more erect. 

Taeyong taps his shoulder and starts moving forward. Jongin lays back as much as he can, helping Taeyong to straddle his waist as best he can.The chair is much too small for Taeyong to properly have a knee either side of Jongin but he makes it work - balancing a knee against the car door and the other against the between-seat compartment. Jongin keeps a soft grip on Taeyong’s hips, making sure he’s stable and doesn’t fall. 

Taeyong grips Jongin’s cock in his hand, smirking as he gives a few gentle jerks. Jongin hisses, groaning at the contact, shooting Taeyong a look. Taeyong grins and then lines Jongin up, slowly sinking onto him. 

It  _ hurts _ , the burn is painful and he’s definitely not stretched enough but Taeyong can’t help but groan at the feeling. It’s an amazing feeling, an amalgamation of of pleasure and pain and Taeyong definitely wants to have sex this dry again. It takes him some time to fully sit in Jongin’s lap, panting. He groans, taking a moment to feel every inch of Jongin inside of him before he manages to lift himself. He drops himself back onto Jongin, choking out at the feeling. “God, this feels fucking good, we should have done this before.”

Jongin makes a noise of agreement, gripping Taeyong’s hips as hard as he dares. “Have you got a good grip with your knee and foot?”

“I’m good, I’m good.”

Taeyong starts lifting himself, quicker and harder. He works himself up, slowly setting up a bruising pace. The car rocks with their movements and the sound of skin slapping skin fills the small space. Taeyong wrinkles his nose at the scent of sex in the air; it’s thick, crawling across his skin and it makes it feel so much  _ dirtier _ . It makes him feel… slutty. He’s not entirely against it but they maybe should have cracked a window before starting this. 

Jongin’s hands finally release Taeyong’s hips and start travelling up his stomach. His fingers ghost over his skin, rubbing over the sweat starting to accumulate over his chest and it makes Taeyong blush. He promptly yells out as Jongin’s fingers find his nipples, squeezing and twisting them hard. Small flares of pain shoot through his nerves and he shudders, groaning as it turns into pleasure, running up and down his spine. Jongin’s fingers are nothing but pure  _ magic _ and Taeyong will never get enough of how Jongin so gently but so harshly teases his nipples, making them even harder. 

Every tiny shift against his nipples makes his erection jerk against his stomach, makes his breathing hitch. Jongin’s hips start juttering, fucking up to meet Taeyong as he drops down and they both moan. Jongin shifts, sitting up as much as he can, lips attaching to Taeyong’s nipple, hand wrapping around his erection. The precum leaking from Taeyong’s tip makes the jerking sloppy, wet, and so  _ dirty _ and it sends a jolt up Taeyong’s spine. 

He can’t keep this up; the pace, the stimulation. His balls are tightening, so much it’s almost painful. Tears well up in his eyes, his vision starting to falter and then he yells, cumming. Fire takes over his entire body and he gasps, nails scrabbling against the car roof as he convulses, screaming Jongin’s name. A moment later, he feels the heat inside of him, feels the way Jongin shoots into him, moaning his name. 

Taeyong falls forward, collapsing against Jongin, panting. Jongin’s chest raises quickly, bobbing Taeyong up and down. It takes Taeyong a moment to sit up and he promptly yelps as he smacks his head on the car roof. Jongin bursts into laughter, carefully sitting up to help Taeyong navigate the steering wheel and dashboard to get back in his own seat. Jongin throws his underwear over before he half stands in the space, pulling his underwear and pants back up. Taeyong manages to get back in his underwear before he keels over, gasping at the cramps setting in his legs.

“Okay, this was fun but I think I need to walk for eighteen miles to fix my legs, ow.”

“Massage them,” Jongin sits up, trying to clean his shirt off as he fixes the car seat. “It’ll get the blood flow going again.”

Taeyong nods and does so, trying to stifle a yawn but failing to. Jongin chuckles and reaches over, kissing the top of his head. “One round fuck you out?”

“It was good. Really good. But yeah, it’s been a long day, relaxing, and I’ve had nothing to do so I think my brain is just acting weird without anything to do.” The cramps in his thighs slowly start fading, and he stretches out. He reaches into the back of the car, grabbing his clothes and quickly gets dressed. 

Jongin tilts his head softly pressing their lips together. Taeyong melts into it, relaxing, letting Jongin lick into his mouth. They stay that way for a moment before Jongin pulls back, pressing a kiss to Taeyong’s forehead. He smiles, and sits back in his chair. 

“Happy birthday, Taeyong, get some rest. I’ll carry you up to bed when we get home.”

“Thanks for one of the best birthdays I’ve had in a long time.” 

“No problem.” 

The car comes to life and Taeyong relaxes against the vibrations in his seat, letting them lull him back to sleep. An inordinate amount of presents, a walk in the park with the dogs, plenty of naps to catch up on his missed sleep, a gorgeous dinner and this? He’s definitely not forgetting his birthday next year.


End file.
